Marking Territory
by yofanboygirl
Summary: Cedric has been bullied around for far too long, so he decides to make a potion that will turn him into a manly-man. Unfortunately things don't work out as he planned (when do they ever?) and the potion ends up spilling all over Wormwood instead. Chaos and a bit of fair pay-back ensues. Human!Wormwood/Cedric, rated M, dubious consent, don't like, don't read! Mature readers only!


( AN: This fic was inspired by some really awesome art I saw of a human!Wormwood and Cedric, done by the amazing artist "hereticality" - Check out their art if you haven't already! So, yeah, this fic is Cedric/human!Wormwood, and it is a lemon! If that squicks you out or you have any reason to be offended by anything in this fic: I don't care, go away. Otherwise, don't take it seriously and enjoy! :P )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cedric was getting really, REALLY sick of that bratty little Princess Sofia and all her meddling. Recently she had convinced the King that he needed to start getting more exercise - He was a sorcerer, not a show-pony! But the pompous monarch had agreed with his nosy little daughter, that a 'good royal sorcerer ought to be physically strong and not just magically', and that 'since his magic wasn't that strong anyways, building up a better physique was in the kingdom's best interests'.

Codswallop! Once he figured out a way to take over the Kingdom, no one would ever say a word about any of his personal affairs again! And Cedric was pretty sure he'd figured out a way to finally pull it off this time...

So they wanted him to beef up, did they? Ohoho, well, he'd give them what they wanted! And then some!

A basic Super Protein Potion was the standard way to put on some bulk, but Cedric had much bigger plans in mind. Feigning sickness so he could stay in all day and work on the complex potion he had in mind, he mixed in the ingredients it called for - A dozen eggs, crushed almond powder, a handful of octopus tentacles, and a few other odds and ends. After continually stirring and cooking and extracting for hours, he finally got what he was looking for out of it: A single bottle of perfected Strong Man Potion, which the book claimed would, 'Turn even a tiny little shrimp into the paragon of manliness'.

"Muahaha~!" Cedric cackled to himself, getting ready to tip the bottle back and down the contents. But the disorganized sorcerer had once again been throwing random things on the floor, and he suddenly stepped on a cylindric vial behind him, which caused him to slip and fall backwards, throwing the potion bottle over his shoulder.

"NO!" The silly sorcerer cried, trying to right himself, but it was too late. The bottle had gone flying, and it landed on his desk, right in front of where his raven Wormwood was perched, watching him. Thankfully the bird stepped back before it got hit by the flying bottle, but when it broke on impact with the desk, the contents splashed all over him.

The raven began to screech and sputter, and magical green and purple smoke began to very rapidly fill up the room, obscuring Cedric's vision and fouling up his breathing air. Coughing, he blindly felt his way to the window, knocking over a stool and tripping over a few more things before he finally found the latch and opened it, slowly letting out the smoke.

By then he noticed that another human being had begun coughing. Well, the noise must have alerted someone, he reasoned, although he couldn't tell who it was just yet - The smoke was still heavily obscuring his vision, but he could make out the basic form of a very tall and muscular man. Even taller and more muscular than the King or any of his knights! Definitely no one Cedric had ever seen, he would have remembered someone who looked like that, anyone would.

"Who - Who are you?" He called out, still coughing and trying to keep his eyes on the imposing stranger, despite how irritated his eyes were becoming.

The very large male figure grunted and suppressed another cough, cocking his head in a strange bemused confusion. "Hmmm..." He hummed a bit at first, testing his new throat before daring to speak - He knew the human words even if he had never been able to use them before. "What, you don't recognize me, Master Cedric?"

The sorcerer stopped in his tracks. Enough of the smoke had gone out the window by then and the strange, tall man's form became more apparent. He was completely naked, that was the first and most obvious thing that Cedric noticed right off the bat - And he was also startlingly handsome, but more startling than anything. His skin was a deep tan that seemed to be dusted with something like charcoal here and there, which was most heavily concentrated on his arms and hands. The tips of his fingers were long and very sharp claws, like a raven's talons, and his hair was jet black, exactly the color of raven's feathers.

His eyes were the second most obvious feature, an almost hypnotizing, glowing green. But even the magnetic glow in those magical orbs could not keep Cedric's hysterically wide eyes from flicking down at the first most obvious part of him, a male member that managed to look ridiculously gargantuan even compared to the rest of the tremendous body it was attached to. The kind of phallus that was so impressive, the ancient Greeks would have proclaimed it to be the god of procreation, Priapus, and openly worshiped it.

The former fowl chuckled as he noticed the silly human's staring, and continued smoothly, "It is I - Your faithful friend, the raven Wormwood~"

Cedric promptly choked on a loud, sudden gasp, and his nose, cheeks and ears all went as red as a tomato in a split second. Gathering what few wits he still had about him, he covered both of his eyes and shrieked like a girl, "Oh my GOD! Will you put some CLOTHES ON-?!"

The bird-man snorted and grinned, looking more like a wolf than a man OR a bird in that moment. "Why should I? You've never had a problem with me not wearing clothes before."

"That was different!" Cedric squeaked, and that mouse-like sound inspired something carnal to start stirring up in his bird's new belly. "You're a human now - Apparently! And humans are supposed to wear clothes! So go put some on!"

"No." The much more muscular male replied calmly. "No I shall not do such a thing at all - I'm perfectly comfortable just as I am. Well, for the most part..."

"What do you-?" Cedric began to inquire, but then suddenly, Wormwood had reached in and grabbed his arms, pulling them roughly away from his eyes. Cedric's whole face, neck and chest went red then, as he saw the look that his old 'friend' was giving him now. As if he wanted to literally take a bite out of him.

He averted his eyes downwards, but that was no help, now he could see that the former raven's massive human member was growing upwards at an alarming rate, much to his panic. The sorcerer wouldn't quite understand what the bird was going through, but suddenly gaining over two hundred times your former body mass and a rush of testosterone... Well, to say the least, it'll make a person feel pretty 'frisky'.

Cedric's intense blushing wasn't helping matters in the least, either. Wormwood might have become a 'man', but his animal instincts were still stronger than anything else, and he could tell instinctively what a human blushing like that in the presence of a naked body was supposed to indicate...

Holding his arms apart by his sides, Wormwood pushed the skinny sorcerer up against a nearby set of shelves, knocking over some books and curios onto the floor. Cedric stared silently and in shock as the bird then leaned in and stared at him intensely with those glowing eyes, and mumbled absentmindedly, "You'll do nicely..."

That wicked grin was upon Cedric's lips in the next instant, much to the smaller human's stupefaction, that mouth sealing firmly over his, claiming him. The grip on Cedric's wrists was so tight, the scrawny sorcerer had no chance of even struggling back against them, let alone breaking free. Wormwood then nudged a knee in between his former master's legs as he pressed in closer, his powerfully thick and firm thigh muscles rubbing up against Cedric's groin.

For just the first few seconds, the human was too shocked to respond in any way but involuntarily, although his body certain did respond that way, which caused him to pause for just a moment and ponder just what on Earth that could mean. He'd gotten a thrill thinking about more than a handful of pretty or even half-decent looking witches in his time, but if he was to be completely honest with himself, there had also been a few rare times when his guilty subconscious had led him to think of strange thoughts involving other men. A couple of times back in school when Greylock had royally twisted his knickers, Cedric had had a few rather twisted thoughts of revenge. And more recently, after hearing far more of Baileywick's smart-ass quips than he cared for, Cedric had a few fantasies about shutting him up in somewhat creative ways...

But this? He could most definitely say, with complete honesty, that he had never given a single thought to having sex with his raven before. And yet, here he was, having the first sexual contact he'd ever actually had with anyone, with his bloody -pet-! It was too weird, far, far too damn weird-

Cedric suddenly wrenched his mouth away from the persistent avian, and looked away in burning shame. "STOP! What are you DOING? WHY are you doing this, to ME...?"

The strange dark creature, who looked so very similar to a man but was definitely -not-, glanced down at the sorcerer in slight confusion and extreme irritation. "What's the problem? We are both humans, so why can't we mate now?"

"WHAT-?!" His 'master' squawked.

Now the bird-man was starting to look dangerously offended. "Are we not mates? I was under the strong impression that was what we were all this time. We have been together since childhood. We have plotted and schemed together, defended our territory together. Are you telling me I'm mistaken?" He inquired, glaring coldly as he smoothed the tip of one of his razor sharp claws against his pale partner's cheek, leaving a thin line of red.

Cedric quickly shrunk away from the sharp pain, and quickly amended, "Er, n-no, that's not - I, I was just c-confused! We're mates, we're definitely mates!"

"Then what's the problem?" Wormwood asked again, deadly serious. But then, he suddenly sneered out a vicious, sly smile. "I think I perhaps know what it is... Are you worried, Master Cedric, that I will now use my superior strength to punish you for all the times you used your size to impose upon me?"

The sorcerer's eyes went as wide as they could go, rightfully terrified by those words and that reminder. Before he could formulate a reply, Wormwood suddenly snarled and grabbed him by the front of his robes, ripping the purple fabric off of his body and throwing it to the side, over the desk, soaking up the leftover potion into the cloth.

"Please, don't-" Cedric tried to whimper, but vertigo overcame him as his body was thrown and forcibly bent over the edge of the nearby desk. The next thing he knew, that frightening phallus was pressing up against his bottom, barely separated by his trousers, which Cedric was painfully aware could be ripped away by those razor-sharp talons at any time. Then Wormwood had grabbed him by the arms again, and pinned them firmly behind his back.

"My, this is rather like when you used to hold my wings, to try and keep me from flying off, isn't it, Cedric?" The huge creature chuckled darkly, shifting so that both of Cedric's arms were pinned down using only one of his. The other arm, he wrapped around the skinny man's chest, pulling him up so that his ear was right next to Wormy's mouth as he whispered heatedly, "Are you afraid I'll use your body as I see fit? Possibly even break you, if I so desire?"

He chuckled as Cedric shook like a leaf in his hands. "Well, you should be afraid... But stop your sniveling, fool. I'm certainly every bit as cruel as you, but I have no intentions of breaking my new 'pet' in one night..."

That didn't mean Cedric was going to come out of this experience without a few marks on him, however, and Wormwood very quickly reminded him of that in the next second as he let go of his arms, but then shoved him around and threw him onto his back, on the top of his desk. Then the raven reached in for the front of his trousers, literally ripping the fabric off of him with his immense new strength.

As completely caught off-guard by the events as he was, there was absolutely no use in Cedric trying to deny that he was having a very strong and strangely euphoric reaction to the back and forth of pleasure and pain that he was currently being subjected to. But he had to at least make one last ditch effort to make it look like he tried to resist, and so he wheezed out breathlessly, while he could still manage to, "Wormy - Wait, why-?"

Grabbing him roughly by his now-naked hips, Wormwood growled into his ear as he shoved his massive member up against the cleft of Cedric's arse. "Stop trying to make this complicated, and be glad I'm not either." He commanded sternly, grinding his cock against the other man's backside, and taking his painfully hard erection into his hand, stroking it slowly, careful to avoid scratching him with those talons...

The magic-man immediately threw his head back against the desk, intoxicating and exhilarating sensations sweeping over every inch of his body. His cock throbbed in Wormwood's hand, at once terrified of his claws and yet far too impassioned by his treatment to want to try to get away. In all of Cedric's fantasies, he had always been the one in control of the situation, it was always him exerting his power and will over another. He never in a hundred years would have imagined that the reverse could feel so good, and yet, so shamefully, scandalously wrong...

"Oh...!" The sensational sorcerer shortly cried, the blush rising over his body as he felt the raven's newly-acquired endowment twitching against his opening. "Please don't-! Don't go any further!"

"Fret not, my master~" The much larger man panted in amusement. "I told you already, I won't break you tonight - We'll wait until we've taken over the castle, before we fill it with your screams~"

They didn't have to wait even that long, as Cedric began to mindlessly shout out in ecstasy just a few short seconds later as Wormwood grasped his cock firmly, his nails just barely grazing over the highly sensitive flesh. 'This is so wrong, this so, SO wrong...' Cedric continued mentally babble inside his head, but the only noise that was emerging from his mouth was, "AH-Aaah~!"

"So soon...?" The raven grumbled in disappointment, raising a shaggy eyebrow at him. "Oh well... I suppose I'll just have to teach my pet some new tricks later..."

Wormwood wasn't about to let Cedric 'get off easily' though, even if he already had. Shoving him harshly against the desk, he reclaimed his former master's mouth in a savage kiss, nipping at his bruising lips and holding him down firmly by the hips as he thrust against the magician's much more narrow backside. Forcing his tongue past the struggling sorcerer's lips, he made swift work of capturing the appendage there too.

Losing himself to the heat and the friction, the tempting lull of sleep that called to him after his last orgasm and the renewed stirrings of lust that were keeping him fully awake, Cedric inexplicably found himself pressing back into that kiss, reaching up and wrapping his arms around those broad, solid shoulders.

The reciprocation sent a strong shiver down Wormwood's spine, and with a deep growl, he wrapped his arms around the skinny man's frame in kind, hefting him up into his arms as he deepened the kiss, and with three, four more strokes against that delicious arse, he finally gave in to the temptation, and let his strange new seed spill across the sorcerer's back and buttocks.

Mindlessly, they continued to kiss deeply for a moment or two, caught up in the afterglow of their first orgasms, until Wormwood finally pulled away and grinned up at him. "Hmm. Not bad. But I have so much more in mind..."

"W-What do you mean...?" Cedric nervously stuttered back, worried that the gigantic man still wasn't done with him yet.

And he wasn't, but again, he was, if just for the time being. "Taking over the kingdom, of course! Don't tell me you forgot about that? Or perhaps you weren't taking it seriously? Well I was. And with this new form, I dare say it shouldn't be such a feat to accomplish anymore..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wormwood had the kingdom taken over in two hours. Two. Bloody. Hours.

And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, he still insisted on doing it in the nude. Thankfully he let Cedric put some clothes on, at least, but to be completely honest, the royal family and the royal guards were so intimidated by the massive man and the nerve he had in taking over the kingdom in the buff, that they just gave it up without much of a fight at all, although Wormwood made quick work of the very few guardsmen cocky enough to try and take him on. The queen and princesses left immediately, covering their eyes, and King Roland followed quickly behind them, averting his eyes from the sorcerer and his powerful new ally.

As he passed by, Wormwood reached over and snatched the crown off of the King's head, ignoring the deep glare that the former monarch gave him for it, and placed it on Cedric instead.

Cedric looked up in shock, marveling at the feel of that regal accessory for the first time. Hmm, perhaps Wormy turning into a veritable titan wasn't such a bad thing after all...

The raven smirked as his former master toyed with his shiny new bauble, and commented, "I thought you'd like that~ So, you'll take the crown, and I take the throne - That sounds fair, right?"

Cedric paused to consider it, a little reluctant. Not that he had a choice. "Hmm... Well I do really like the crown, but I also really want my own throne, too..."

Wormwood grinned as he stepped directly behind the wizard, pressing his naked form against his backside and wrapping his arms around his chest securely. "Oh, but have you forgotten, my pet? You already have your own throne..."

The sorcerer gulped audibly. Suddenly the crown felt a lot heavier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
